One Lesson Of Disaster
by nekonomiko
Summary: This is based on one of the epic when Yahiko was asked to pretend as a prince and the rest of the Kenshin gumi help with funny results... My first one-shot. Please R+R...


************************************  
One Lesson Of Disaster  
************************************  
  
The majority members of Kenshin-gumi and Oniiwabanshuu gathered around the   
table. Everyone concentrated on the delicate procedure with their utmost   
attention. The shiny metallic instruments at the back of the room made a   
series of 'clanking' noises as they all listened to the instructions offered   
by the only expert in this field, Takani Megumi.  
  
Makimachi Misao fiddled one of the sharp tools with an expertise of an   
experienced ninja. Megumi noticed the occasional flipping of the object in   
the air and glared at the hyperactive girl. The culprit grinned sheepishly   
at Megumi's frown of disapproval and sat up straighter.  
  
Kenshin stared at his own share of work experiment as he handled his set of   
instruments in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's style. He accomplished the objective in  
a flash and was proud to do so.   
  
The female doctor shook her head anyway and turned to the other two Kenshin-  
gumi males, Sagara Sanosuke and Myoujin Yahiko, harbouring very little hope   
for either of them. True enough, the uncultured and less than civilized   
execution of the process turn the perfectionist off in less than five seconds  
flat.  
  
The presence of Hiko Seijourou had caused the two older female Oniiwabanshuu   
ninja to sigh at every word and flex of his muscles, thus they were both lost  
causes as well.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Megumi gestured the young master of Kamiya Kaashin Ryuu to go   
ahead with her first attempt. The dojo owner stared at the flesh at hand and  
her hands trembled at the notion of beginning the training. She at last   
shrieked no, muttering about being almost the same as killing and breaking   
the rule of their school and swordsmanship before dashing off to her room in   
tears.  
  
Okina was far too drunk from the partying earlier on and a sharp whack on his  
head for being lecherous by Misao landed the old man sprawled on the plaque   
floor.  
  
Megumi tried to encourage the former okashiira of the ninja group but the   
only response was the usual, "..."  
  
Kuro and Shiro of the Oniiwabanshuu were unable to perform the task as well   
after losing consciousness in a game of drinking sake. A slight whiff of   
strong smelling alcohol still managed to make Megumi's stomach turned as she  
attempt to hold in her nausea.  
  
Misao groaned at the pains of learning such skills that were hardly required  
in daily life. "Why must we know how to use western utensils and practise   
table manners? The meals we had everyday are always Japanese food anyway!"  
  
Megumi sighed for the one-millionth time since she was asked to teach this   
group of infuriating students in proper western behaviour.   
  
"Misao-chan. You're the one who invited me here so that all of you could   
learn proper maaner during a full course meal. So far, none of you could   
even get past the main course!" Megumi wished she was able to pull her hair   
in frustration but she kept reminding herself to remain lady-like.  
  
'What have I done to deserve this?' Megumi mentally ranted on the quality of   
her students.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko's ears perked up immediately at the prospect of finishing  
the rest of the steaks, sparkling eyes quivered with hopeful tears.  
  
"Oh all right. Go ahead and eat the rest up. We are not going to finish the   
lesson today anyway!" Megumi rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
Shinomorii Aoshi held his silver pair of fork and spoon and both Megumi and   
Misao stared in fascination as he cut the meat into smaller bite size pieces.  
He chewed a few mouthful for a few minutes before placing his cutlery down   
perfectly. A polite dab used to wipe off any possible though non-existent   
bits of food at his mouth using a corner of linen napkin before Aoshi folded  
up the cloth and stood up in silence.  
  
A graceful and formal bow performed without any flaw by Aoshi as he walked   
back to his room. Misao and Megumi's mouths were gaped wide at this actions.  
  
The last sniffling from Kaoru's room ended with soft words of comfort from   
Kenshin. Megumi's eyes glued onto an unknown space while Misao bounced out  
of her chair to begin a barrage of questions on how to improve her table   
manners from her Aoshi-sama.  
  
'This is the last time I'm ever going to teach these weirdos anything!'  
  
Owarii  
  
...  
  
I know it is a pointless fanfic, but this idea just popped up in my mind and  
I had to get it down. Based on one of the RK episode of Kenshin-gumi   
accompanying Yahiko to protect a foreign prince with astonishing results...  
Love it or hate it??? Please be gentle in your comments. This is my first   
one-shot fic...  
  
neko_no_miko  



End file.
